ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Viewing the Beanbean Kingdom
Both Reia and Kiva sit down and discuss things with Tapion. Tapion: You guys crashed on the top side, here. Reia: Stardust Fields.. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Then we went west of Hoohoo Village. Okay, where do we go from here? Tapion: Kiva, how do you feel about going to a sewer? Kiva: Just as long I don't get sick. Reia: Oh.. Since Cackletta, Fawful and Arpeggio control the skies for the time being, we can handle the ground level as much as we can. Kiva: Okay. - Suddenly, Mario and Luigi finally made it to the mountaintops. Reia: Oh, there you are. Genis: Hey, is that a Hoohoo block over there? Reia: Careful, Genis. Kiva: It could be a trap. - Genis then looked to his left and sees a sleeping dinosaur, then nodded. Chip and Dale then decided to jump out of Genis' pocket and tried to move the block, but the dinosaur woke up. ???: FOOLS!! What're you kicking that for? That's a really rare stone! It's called a Hoohoo Stone! Genis: Yes, I think we all know that already. ???: And I'll tell you, anyone who tries to kick a Hoohoo Block down the mountain is a thief in my book! Ratchet: Sheesh... Prized much? Genis: Just who the heck are you? ???: Huh? My name? Oh.. Right! I'm called Blablanadon! Dale: What!? Kiva: Oh, so it was you, huh? Many villagers are worried about you. Blablanadon: ...Whuzzat? Really? But I didn't mean to make them worry! See, what happened is this. I saw Prince Peasley and followed up here. And then, I saw that this huge egg had appeared! I was shocked! I was speechless! Which is rare! So anyway, I've just been here keeping this poor egg warm ever since! Yep, that's the deal. Genis: You have to look over that egg, didn't you? But what about the people of this village!? Kiva: Yeah? Ratchet: (Wow... Genis just turned savaged...) Blablanadon: I think something will hatch out of it pretty soon! That's what happens with eggs! Genis: *grunts* I can't believe you done this! - Suddenly, the gaint egg begins to hatch. Ratchet: Uh, Genis? - Reia takes Genis back a few steps. Blablanadon: Oh! It's here! It's time! Oh, wow! It's about to hatch! I can't take the suspense! - The egg hatched and a baby dragon is born. Its roar moved the Hoohoo Block to the Hammerhead Bros unnoticed to Blablanadon. Blablanadon: Ack! Well, THAT'S a shock! Talk about one crazy egg! - The baby dragon attacked Blablanadon, sent him far away into the kingdom and the gang are forced to fight it. Kale: My turn! Reia: Let's do it together! - The two attacked the dragon with firce attacks, leading to a big finish. Kale/Reia: Meteor Impact! - As the smoke cleared, Prince Peasley appeared before them. Peasley: Cheers to your mustaches and weapons! Genis: Prince Peasley? But how?? Peasley: Well, I suppose you could call it an accident. Kiva: I think Cackletta trapped you and transformed you into that creature. - With Peasley being too prideful, he kissed Kiva's hand. Peasley: Ah, it is true, madam. Kiva: Um... - Suddenly, Terra appeared, keeping Peasley's hand off of Kiva. Terra: Don't get any funny ideas, your highness. Genis: Terra! Kiva: Thanks, Terra. Kale: Peach's voice is stolen and we've come here to get it back. Peasley: Is that so? Princess Peach's voice has been stolen? *laughs* I wouldn't worry about Princess Peach. I'm sure she'll be fine. Genis: Then how come we ARE worried? Presea: Genis... Peasley: At any rate, we should chase after Cackletta! Ratchet: But how? That maniac could be anywhere. Kiva: Well, I was thinking.. Reia: About what? Kiva: I was thinking that someone else, of high royalty, is here too. Peasley: Ah, I know it is who you are speaking about. I want you to visit Queen Bean in the Beanbean Castle once you climb down the mountain. It may be that Cackletta's next target is in Beanbean Castle! I'd bet my life for that! Presea: Cackletta's after the queen now?? Reia: Either that or something worse.. Kiva: Anyway, before we do that, we need to get back to the Hammerhead Brothers first. Ratchet: Oh! The hammers, I almost forgot about that. - Peasley then handed over a white rose as a key to get in the castle, if the guards see it. Presea: I'll hold onto it. - A few minutes later, the gang returned to the Hammerhead Bros as they are about to make a new hammer. Mallet: Boy, did YOU arrive at exactly the right time! Just now, a Hoohoo Block just fell in the waterfall! Kiva: Great. Does that mean you can make the hammer as promised? Mallet: You bet. Sledge: Check it out: We'll make it to make you the ultimate hammer! - With their combined strength, the Hammerhead Bros made not one, but two hammers for the Mario Bros. Ratchet: That was some incredible strength. Not bad at all. Terra: Fitting as well. With these, we have a good advantage. Kiva: Yeah, we sure do. Genis: So, the top of the mountain has a view of the kingdom, then.. Maybe, if we can go down the mountain and followed its path.. Kiva: Then, we might find the kingdom and warn them. Ratchet: Which means it's probably a trap. Well, it is our only lead. Kiva: Let's go. - The gang then went down out of the mountain and into the caverns below. Category:Scenes